Graduation
by queen-sheep
Summary: Of graduation, and friends, and the little moments that count. "I just— I can't believe it's our last year at Hogwarts." "I think you'll be fine, And besides, didn't we have fun though?" -ONESHOT


_Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Found 4. Prompts used: Below, "Didn't we have fun though?"_

* * *

Ginny rushed about her room, frantically checking and re-checking her trunk to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She was the only one in the area, her dorm mates having already packed up and left to go hang out with their friends. It was the last day of Hogwarts and everyone was spending it relaxing around the school.

She really had to get rid of her habit of last minute packing, Ginny thought absently to herself. With one last peek into the bathroom and cursory glance around the room, she nodded in satisfaction and finally closed her trunk. There was now nothing else for her to do until the final feast in the Great Hall, but she still had several hours before that.

Ginny wandered out of the room to see who was still out and about. There were just a handful of people in the Common Room. It was, after all, a beautiful day outside and most people were presumably out there enjoying the sunshine.

With a sigh, she flopped down into an armchair. Immediately, she shifted her position, her nerves making her jittery. She had nothing to do. Packing had given her an activity, but now that she had finished, her previous thoughts came unbidden to her. It was the last year she'd be at Hogwarts. Her final year. She wasn't coming back on the train again come September. Her emotions were in turmoil, and it was making her restless.

Ginny sighed, needing to do _something_ to distract her from her thoughts. But most of her friends had been a year older than her, which meant that she didn't really have anyone to talk or hang out with because they had all graduated already.

Except for Luna, she considered thoughtfully.

With a slight smile at the thought of her friend, she lifted herself off the chair and decided to go find her. She always had an aura around her that Ginny found herself being soothed by.

Half an hour later, Ginny was starting to despair. She had searched the library, the Lake, the edges of the Forbidden Forest, and had yet to find Luna. All her favourite haunts were empty, and anyone she had asked had just shrugged carelessly.

She slumped against a tree. Maybe she just didn't know Luna as well as she always thought. The sun was just the right temperature as well. Maybe she should just give up on Luna and take a nap in the grass. As her eyelids dropped and she was caught between the waking and dreaming world, a half remembered memory drifted across her mind.

* * *

_Ginny sighed. "I love your name. I really do. But it just makes me so mad how people use it make fun of you!" _

_She clenched her hands into fists._

_Luna smiled softly at her. "I don't mind. I love my name as well. It's the name my mother chose for me. Luna. Moon. It brings me closer to the sky."_

* * *

Luna. Moon. Sky.

Astronomy Tower.

Ginny bolted upright. The last dregs of sleep were instantly chased away as a triumphant smiled crossed her face. She knew exactly where Luna would be. Jumping to her feet, she quickly re-entered the school and headed straight for the stairs. Being on the Quidditch Team had definitely improved her stamina vastly, and she no problem walking up the flights of stairs that lead to the top of the Astronomy Tower. Pushing the door open, Ginny was relieved to see the small figure of Luna lying peacefully on her back, staring at the sky.

Luna had turned her head slightly to look at her, her blonde hair splayed around her. It looked messier than usual. She had probably been here the whole day.

"Hullo Ginny," Luna greeted.

Ginny walked over and lay next to her friend. "Hey, Luna."

A comfortable silence spread across the two girls.

Ginny didn't know how long they spent in that silence. It was a nice way to end the last day of Hogwarts though. With that thought, a torrent of butterflies descended on her stomach.

She shifted, suddenly uncomfortable, and sighed. When Ginny opened her eyes again, she felt Luna calm gaze on her.

"What's wrong Ginny?" She asked, slightly questioning.

"I just— I can't believe it's our last year at Hogwarts," Ginny murmured. "It honestly seems like just yesterday we were stepping here for the first time. So many things happened in these seven years. And we still have to find jobs in the world. I just don't what to feel about all this…" As she spoke, Ginny felt nervousness and panic flutter through her again.

Through it all, Luna listened carefully, giving a slight nod at the end.

"When one thing ends, something else begins," Luna said softly, wisely. "I think you'll be fine, Ginny. And besides, didn't we have fun though?"

Ginny felt Luna lace her fingers comfortingly through hers, and let out a small laugh. "Yes, yes we did."

A small bud of happiness and hope warmed her chest. Ginny didn't know why she hadn't spoken to Luna sooner. For the latter half of the year, all her feelings had been festering inside of her. But now, all her fears seemed superficial in the never ending afternoon.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Ginny said truthfully after another small moment of silence, turning her head to look at Luna. "I'd probably have done a million and one stupid things without you there with me. I'm really glad we're friends."

Ginny meant every word she said. Luna had always been there for her. She had been there when Ginny had been lonely at school, during the war, always loyal and supporting her. Throughout the years, she had been the same honest, dreamy, accepting Luna, and Ginny was immensely glad for that.

Ginny watched a smile bloom over Luna's face.

"Yes, we do make a rather good pair, don't we?"

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon soaking up the sun and chatting about things that were of little importance. Quidditch, Nargles, little stories passed back and forth.

And when their time came to a close, Ginny tugged Luna to her feet. Together, they went below for the feast, but this time, she wasn't scared anymore.


End file.
